


Midnight Snack

by CSpratt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSpratt/pseuds/CSpratt
Summary: Peko Pekoyama is not afraid to starve for her young master.Fuyuhiko wished more than anything she was.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Midnight Snack

It was a dangerous life as a Yakuza.

That was one of the first truths Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu had ever learned. For as long as he could remember, there was rarely a day where he didn’t experience violence in some form. From hearing about how many clan members were offed that day, to seeing and occasionally even participating in several near fights with clan members hoping for an easy way to climb up the ranks, to watching as even his own parents screamed at each other while brandishing weapons in order to prove their points to the other, he had quickly learned just how barbaric the world he found himself in was, for better or for worse. Of course, that extended outside the clan as well; even at the young age of 14, he’d witnessed several attempts on his life, from kidnappings (one of which nearly resulted in him getting lost alone in the mountains at age eight) to rival ambushes. If he was being completely honest with himself, he probably would’ve died several times over by now if it weren’t for Peko Pekoyama, his childhood friend/assigned bodyguard, who’s skill with the blade had managed to ensure no conflict ended up becoming too perilous. 

Still, having so many near brushes with death had granted him a few perks, not the least of which being casting away any possibility of him becoming a heavy sleeper; after all, he couldn’t rely on Peko for everything, nor did he want to. He’d need to be able to be on guard for any danger that might try to ambush him under the cover of night. 

So naturally, when he suddenly heard an extremely loud growl from within his room one night, he immediately shot awake out of bed and glanced around his room for whatever had just caused the noise… only to feel his initial adrenaline rush revert to confusion as he noticed that the only other thing there was Peko sitting up in her own bed, staring at him with an oddly regretful expression.

“Peko, did you hear that?” Fuyuhiko asked his bespectacled friend.

“I heard several things, Young Master. What are you referring to?” Peko asked, though Fuyuhiko could tell from her expression that she knew full well what he was referring to.

“You know, that growling noise just now. It sounded like a fucking bear found its way in here!” he exclaimed. In response, Peko lowered her head, seemingly in shame.

“No, it wasn’t a bear, Young Master; it was merely my stomach. I’m sorry that I woke you up.” she answered.

Fuyuhiko tilted his head in confusion. That was definitely… strange. The clan didn’t have any problems with food at the time; heck, he had seen that the refrigerator was still stuffed to the brim with food just earlier today (Though it did result in a fight with Natsumi over the cookie dough), so her stomach growling like that didn’t add up.

“How can your stomach be that loud when we’ve got plenty of food? I’ve seriously heard gunfights quieter than that!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed, though he felt a twinge of guilt when he saw how Peko’s head lowered again.

“I apologize; I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” Peko responded without a hint of hesitation, only managing to confuse Fuyuhiko more.

“Haven’t eaten any… why not?”

“Today was a… difficult day of training. I was busy for most of the day.” Peko explained. Fuyuhiko shook his head. True, every few days the two of them were taken to different places for training like this, with him being taught all the ins and outs of the Kuzuryu family, their enemies, and how to effectively run the clan, so it would make sense if Peko had to go through something similar with her training, but why would that affect her ability to eat? There were two reasons he could think of for that, one a lot prettier than the other, but he wouldn’t know which one was true without pressing further.

“Waddya mean busy?? You gotta stop to eat at some point, right?” Fuyuhiko asked. Peko immediately looked up right into his eyes.

“Not if I underperform.” She said plainly.

“…What?” he asked, silently hoping he was just misinterpreting what she was saying. Unfortunately, her next words shot that hope dead.

“I cannot afford to underperform, Young Master. After all, if I underperform in a real scenario, you would no doubt end up dead. Compared to that, not getting to eat is a comparatively minor punishment for doing as poorly as I did today.” Peko elaborated, all without a hint of anger, resentment, or anything else that hinted that she saw that as anything but fair, which somehow managed to make it all the more shocking to Fuyuhiko.

 _‘What the hell…?’_ he thought to himself, before speaking up.

“And you’re okay with that??” he asked.

Peko gave a slight nod, “My duty first and foremost is to ensure you’re safe. Nothing else matters.”

Fuyuhiko resisted his urge to groan. He had no idea what the hell went on during this training of hers (the one time he’d tried to ask, all he got was a half assed explanation that it’s where she improves her swordsmanship. Yeah, like he seriously couldn’t figure _that_ much out.), but the fact that she was treating this as normal despite how clearly fucked up and backwards it was was beyond frustrating for him. Still, even if he said that to Peko, he knew from past experiences that she almost certainly wouldn’t get it, and _that_ was the part that infuriated him the most.

The duo sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other, with Peko apparently having nothing else to say and Fuyuhiko struggling to think of anything to say, before finally Fuyuhiko decided to try something else.

“…Well, I guess as long as we’re up, I may as well go get a sandwich.” Fuyuhiko said as he got up out of bed. To his surprise, Peko’s eyes lowered into a glare as she took a step out of her own bed towards him.

“With all due respect, Young Master, that is an unwise decision. Do you not remember what happened the last time your parents saw you about this late? Given their philosophy about being willing to kill to get a point across…” she began.

“Who gives a shit about that?!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed in anger, all of his frustration from their conversation pooling into his words. Even Peko was taken aback by his sudden burst of aggression, as she ended up flinching slightly from his sudden yell. All it took was one look at her for his anger to immediately dissipate into guilt, as he let out a sigh before speaking again, making it a point to be calmer this time.

“Look, I get what you’re saying, and don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the thought. It’s just… I _really_ need a sandwich right now, okay?”

For a moment, Peko said nothing, clear deliberation bouncing around in her eyes as she stared back at Fuyuhiko, trying to decide whether it was worth indulging his request. After a minute of silence, she finally spoke up.

“…very well. I will allow this, so long as I am allowed to accompany you.” She stated flatly.

‘ _You’re the entire reason I’m getting this in the first place…_ ’ Fuyuhiko thought to himself. He knew saying that out loud would cause more trouble than it was worth though, so instead he simply said, “That’s fine. Probably for the best anyway.”

“Indeed; if push comes to shove, I can take the blame for it.” Peko said with a nod, causing Fuyuhiko to once again suppress the urge to groan.

‘ _Good God, Peko… you seriously shouldn’t be saying you’ll take the blame for something that’s not your fault.’_ he thought to himself, though once again, he knew it would be pointless to bring that up with her, so instead, he just waved a hand over towards him as he started walking out of the room. Within a moment, Peko threw her sword bag over her shoulder and followed him, as the duo made their way out of the room toward the kitchen.

* * *

The trek to the kitchen was quiet and uneventful. That wasn’t particularly surprising, of course; after all, barring an attack from a rival clan, there’s no real reason he could think of for anyone there to be up at 1:30 in the morning. Even once he got to the kitchen, where Peko insisted she’d stand guard while he made the sandwich, the silence remained almost entirely unbroken. Not that it was a problem; the quiet did give his mind plenty of time to imagine what exactly Peko’s training would be like. He’d never found much reason to give it much thought before; after all, Peko was never anything worse than sore after it, and she never raised any objections to it in the past, but given the circumstances, it was pretty clear there was a lot more going on that he wasn’t aware of. Unfortunately for him, the clan never really talked much about what they had their ‘tools’ do as training, even when he had directly asked about it, so there was nothing to stop his mind from immediately going to the worst possible places it could go. Even after the more rational side of his brain eliminated some of the more horrible possibilities from his head, like physical beatings, his more emotional side couldn’t stop thinking of awful scenarios, and some of which even his more rational side couldn’t eliminate, such as Peko’s behavior having several similarities to a case study he was taught where a group of thirty captured men’s spirits was broken through various methods, eventually leaving them physically unable to refuse what the clan ordered of them, even at the cost of their own lives. Just the thought of it caused Fuyuhiko’s blood to boil. If the clan was doing even _half_ of the shit that they did in that case study to her…!

**_GRROOWWRR_ …**

Instinctively, before he was able to fully process what the sound was, Fuyuhiko spun back towards the sudden guttural noise… and once again, only saw Peko behind him. And even though they couldn’t see each other’s eyes due to Peko facing away, he could tell from her body language that she knew he could hear her stomach once again.

Fuyuhiko shook his head, allowing himself to calm down as he grabbed some sliced ham and cheese out of the fridge. As much as he hated to admit it, he probably wouldn’t be able to get a straight answer out of anyone about this, at least not until he was the guy in charge. As long as that was the case, he should instead just focus on the job at hand, instead of worrying about what exactly it could be. A man can’t live by imagining food, after all.

So without any further delay, he immediately got started on making the sandwich. First, he added plenty of ham and cheese to the sandwich, making sure there would be enough for it to constitute a meal on it’s own. Next, he got a cucumber out of the fridge, chopped a few slices, and added them on top of the cheese, before finally topping it off with some mustard mayo sauce on the top slice of bread as he observed the meal. It was incredibly simple, usually not something anyone would think twice about, but given the circumstances, it would almost certainly do the job. 

Just as he turned around, he suddenly froze for a second, once he noticed that Peko now had her legs bent and a hand gripping her blade… the stance she always took whenever she detected danger.

“Young master? I believe I heard talking from upstairs.” She stated simply.

“What? Are you sure?” he asked, lowering his voice as he crept closer to her with sandwich in hand, resulting in a nod from her in turn.

“It was brief, and only for a moment, but I definitely heard a male voice saying a full sentence. Something about ‘I’m going to kill him.’ ”

Fuyuhiko felt his blood run cold at the statement. There were any number of reasons his old man could be saying something like that, but the idea of it being a result of what they were doing was _not_ a pleasant idea to ruminate on. Before he could say anything, however, Peko had already moved forward, taking steps towards the source of the sound, Fuyuhiko following close behind. Upon getting closer to the room, he did hear what Peko was talking about, and sure enough, it was his father’s voice. And yet…

“…It’s hard to tell for sure, but I think that’s just sleeptalking. I’ve heard he’s done that from time to time.” Fuyuhiko whispered to his blade wielding companion, as the likeliness of the possibility caused his heart rate to lower. In response, Peko crept closer to the room’s entrance and listened closer for a few seconds, and although her facial expressions seemed convinced after a few, she none the less signaled for Fuyuhiko to move towards their own room, which he quickly did. Only once he was fully inside and peeking out did Peko finally make her move, speeding towards it at a speed that Fuyuhiko had always thought would be impossible to do without making noise, yet she managed to remain ghostly silent. Fuyuhiko smiled slightly despite himself as she dashed past him with only the quietest of footsteps. Whether it was due to training or not, Peko was quite impressive.

* * *

Once the door was closed, behind them, Peko finally let out a sigh of relief, as she looked up at Fuyuhiko with that same relief adorning her eyes. It was hardly unwarranted; Fuyuhiko knew that is was likely just sleeptalking, and even he felt relieved once the duo made it back, so it’s hardly a surprise that Peko would be even more so. After a moment of staring at one another in silence, Fuyuhiko decided to break the ice by speaking first.

“…Well, that coulda been a close call.” He began, earning a nod out of Peko in turn.

“Indeed. Regardless, it seems we were successful.” She paused for a moment, removing her sword bag from her shoulder as her attention turned towards the sandwich he was holding, before continuing to speak, “What’s more, your sandwich making skills seem to have improved, Young Master; that sandwich looks quite tasty.” Fuyuhiko smiled slightly; if anyone else were saying it, he’d no doubt find their statement beyond condescending, but from Peko, he knew she meant it as nothing more than a legitimate compliment, especially given his lackluster track record with making food in the past.

“Heh, thanks. I tried to make sure it was the best it could be.”

“It shows. I hope it delivers.” Peko responded, still completely oblivious to the reason he made it in the first place. Not particularly surprising, but it still sucked to see. Well, there was an easy way to fix that.

“I hope so too.” He said, as he walked over to her, and held the sandwich out to her. In turn, Peko tilted her head in confusion, apparently not understanding the offer he was making. After a moment of staring without actually getting anywhere, Fuyuhiko decided he needed to be a bit more direct.

“…Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead.” He said to her, still holding out the food to her. Peko stared back at him, her eyes clearly conflicted.

“But Young Master… this is your sandwich. You’re the one who needed one, you’re the one who should eat it.” She explained, even though he could tell from her expression that she wanted it, and was only holding back due to some belief that Fuyuhiko should come first in any situation. Fuyuhiko barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 _‘Are you seriously talking to me like that after your stomach was the one screaming louder than a ransom victim?’_ He thought to himself, before deciding that it would be best to leave out the snark.

“Peko… the only reason I went to get a sandwich in the first place was because you needed it more. Truth be told, I’m not hungry in the slightest.” He explained, causing Peko’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“You’re not? But that means… you risked your parents… just for me?” she asked, her voice becoming surprisingly small at the gesture. While he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate that she appreciated the gesture, Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but think she was building it up way more than she needed to.

“Stop building it up so much. You needed something to eat, I got you something to eat. That’s just the right thing to do.” He paused for a minute, as she looked at the sandwich still in his hand, “But if you just wanna stare at it instead, I guess I can’t stop you from doing that either.”

“I… thank you.” She finally replied, before grabbing the sandwich out of his hands and finally taking her first bites. At first, she ate quickly, as if she hadn’t eaten in days (which wasn’t that far from the truth, all things considered.), but after a few bites, she seemed to catch herself, and slowed down considerably, savoring each individual bite, her face occasionally lighting up whenever she got to one she particularly enjoyed, which caused Fuyuhiko’s heart to soar. It probably wasn’t due to being anything fantastic, Fuyuhiko was aware, but more likely it was a situation of any support in a storm. Still, it was nice to see something he was doing causing her to smile, especially since she was usually so serious all the time. 

After a couple minutes, she was finally finished, a content smile on her lips as she swallowed the final bites, which Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but smile in turn over.

“Well? How was it?” he asked, even though he could already tell from her expression what she thought.

“It was fantastic, Young Master. I truly appreciate it.” She said, bowing slightly to Fuyuhiko as she spoke, before suddenly yawning, “Though I must admit… after eating it, I suddenly feel drowsy.”

“Heh, well no shit. That’s probably what training all day would do to anyone, right? You just need some sleep, that's all.” he replied with a slight smile on his face. Peko looked down slightly, as if something about the statement made her feel guilty.

“But… I shouldn’t go to sleep before you. If I do that, and someone were to attack…” she began, before Fuyuhiko put his hand on top of hers, stopping her speech in its tracks. If he was being entirely honest, despite her good intentions, he _really_ didn’t like how condescending towards him she ended up being, and if it was anyone else, he had little doubt that he'd probably deck them for it. Still, Peko was a special case, and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad after everything else, so he decided that being a bit gentler was the best route.

“I’m a Yakuza, remember? I’m not gonna go down easily. That’s why I’m telling ya to get some rest, okay? I’ll still be here in the morning.” He calmly reassured her. For some reason, Peko seemed to blush a little at the statement.

“Are… you positive…?” she asked, as she was already seeming to come close to letting sleep take her.

“Yeah. I am.” He responded. Peko smiled faintly, as she let her eyes close.

“Very well… as… you wish…” she said, before she finally stopped speaking altogether, falling asleep almost immediately.

Fuyuhiko waited a minute, just in case she suddenly shot up for whatever reason, before finally carefully removing his hands from Peko’s and taking off her glasses, carefully insuring that he didn’t accidentally reawaken her. As he placed them on a small table near Peko’s head, he looked back at her, as he thought back to everything that had happened that night; everything that he had learned about her that night. As he observed her peaceful slumber while thinking over the implications of the night, he couldn’t help but shake his head in frustration.

“I don’t know what the hell they’re doing to you during this ‘training’, Peko…” he said under his breath, so as to insure she wouldn’t end up reawakening from any sudden noises, “…But whatever the hell it is, it’s definitely not right.” He let out one last sigh, as he moved himself back to his own bed. As he lied down and closed his eyes, he quietly said one final statement, “I will find out one day what the heck is going on during this training… and I will make sure stuff like that never happens again. And maybe someday...” he took one last look up at Peko, before speaking his final words before slumber.  
  
“You'll finally understand what I really want for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have a conversation that just sort of blossomed into a story? Well, that's what happened when my friend and fellow writer MrCynical and I were talking about cute shipping moments, and I just suddenly came up with an entire story around one of them, which I decided to make a story on here. After all, if I'm going to be writing on here, I should have more then one co-author credit to my name, right? I hope you enjoyed this piece of KuzuPeko all the same!


End file.
